Santa Paws
Santa Paws is a HTFF episode. Plot A Santa Claus outfit is seen in a dryer in Paws's basement. Paws takes out the dryer's contents and brings them upstairs, then she puts on her Santa Claus outfit. She almost looks like Santa Claus, however she realizes that Santa Claus doesn't wear a pair of glasses. So, she puts her glasses away and prepares to drive to deliver some presents to tree friends. She takes out her checklist, where there are some of the tree friends' names. Because she doesn't wear her glasses, she can't see the names on her checklist, though she can see other tree friends around her. She shrugs and goes to Poachy, who is actually listed on the naughty list. After arriving at his house, Paws climbs to the roof while holding a present box only to get slipped and fall into a well. She climbs out from the well and grabs the present box, then she climbs up to the roof again only to stop when she sees Lucy who is dressing up as Santa Claus and standing in front of the door, along with Taupe who is dressing up as an elf. Lucy knocks on the door and Poachy opens it. He's surprised to see her give him a present box as well as notice her as his next victim. He's about to skin her alive at first, but Taupe is coldly staring at him. Poachy just grabs the present box and closes the door without saying any word. The duo leave his house while Paws continues climbing on the roof and finally goes inside the chimney. She then lands on a fireplace and sneaks before putting a present box beside a Christmas tree. She crosses Poachy's name on her checklist and climbs up the fireplace. Poachy comes out from the kitchen and is shocked when he sees another present box beside his Christmas tree. He puts the present on a table, where there's a present box given by Lucy. Poachy can't decide which one of the present boxes that he will open, so he does the "eeny, meeny, miny, moe" rhyme. He ends up picking Paws's present box. He opens that present box and looks inside it. There are some cute puppies coming out and licking on Poachy's face. Poachy grabs a knife but his leg gets bitten by one of the puppies, so he kicks it off, but he makes things worse as the puppies become blood-thirsty creatures. They begin attacking and mauling Poachy alive, leaving his skeleton. Lucy's present box, however, opens by itself and, inside of it, contains some rare animals' skins that Poachy actually loves. At Squabbles's house, Paws is seen walking to the doorstep and putting a present box in front of it, then she rings the door bell and runs away. Squabbles opens the door and is surprised as he looks at the present box on his doorstep, so he grabs it, but it slips from his hands. While he's trying to grab the present box, Lucy puts another present box on a table while she is held by Taupe who is far away from her. She then gives signal to Taupe (which means that he has to pull her back to him). Taupe pulls her back and walks away, while Lucy eats a plate of gingerbread. Squabbles is finally able to grab Paws's present box and puts it beside a fridge, then he's shocked to see another present box on the table. He is more interested on Lucy's present box than Paws's. When he opens it, he only finds a necklace with some miniature horseshoes. He is disappointed by Lucy's gift, so he throws it away to a trash can and opens Paws's present box. Inside, he finds a black cat. Squabbles pets it but then a nuclear bomb suddenly falls to his house, exploding the entirety of his house except for his skeleton and the black cat. Later at Bushy's house, Lucy walks up to Bushy who is setting up his pranks. He gets shocked when Lucy pokes his shoulder. She gives him a present box and walks away. Bushy is confused then carries his present box to his house. Meanwhile, Paws jumps into an opened window and puts a present box beside the Christmas tree, then she jumps to the outside, however a bucket of chemical liquid ends up splashing her and burning her. Paws screams in pain while rolling around the snow, extinguishing the fire. She crawls away because her legs have burning marks and can't move. Bushy, who is eating some cookies, finds another present box. He becomes very surprised as well as anxious, because one of the present boxes will mean death to him, so he wears a protective outfit and puts some pillows around himself and the present boxes. Bushy pokes Lucy's present box with a broom few times and nothing happens, then he pokes Paws's present box few times but nothing happens either. He nervously goes to Paws's present box and opens it. He finds a bottle of cream, making Bushy feel hungry. He opens the bottle and pours the cream on his cookies, then he eats them all. He first thinks that the cream was delicious but it then slowly becomes sour and his body starts to melt, so he calls for an ambulance, but it was too late as Bushy ends up falling into his own pranks. A bucket of hot water that was placed on the door falls and splashes his head, causing his brain and skeleton to melt much faster. Lucy's present box opens by itself and, inside, contains what appears to be a "science pranks" book (as Bushy likes pulling pranks with toxic stuff). Later at Dealer's house, Lucy puts a present box on his doorstep but Dealer grabs her lucky charm with a fishing hook. He begins laughing as he will be rich if he sells Lucy's lucky charm. However, his actions are stopped by Taupe who is holding a bat. Dealer nervously chuckles and gives back Lucy's lucky charm. Taupe grabs Dealer's head, punches him several times, and smashes him with a piggy bank. After that, he walks away with the ditzy Lucy. Dealer, inside the kitchen, has shattered into pieces. Meanwhile, Paws goes to Dealer's house and knocks on his door, but she gets blasted by a fire extinguisher and lands on a snowman. She stands up and sees Cream crying because his snowman is ruined. Queen comforts him and calls Paws a monster. Paws gets shocked and crawls away before Queen begins calling for police. At Nutty's house, Nutty is seen celebrating Christmas along with other green tree friends (Lifty, Shifty and Leif). They're happily decorating until Lucy goes inside and brings some present boxes to them. They're all lovestruck when they see Lucy, then they all give different gifts to her (Lifty's is a bouquet of roses, Shifty's is a diamond ring, Nutty's is a chocolate box, and Leif's is a teddy bear), however the four begin fighting each other. Lucy just puts the present boxes on a table and walks away. Lifty, Shifty, Nutty and Leif hear the sound of a closed door and become sad. Paws jumps through a window and puts some present boxes on top of Lucy's present boxes, then she crawls away and crosses some tree friends' names whom she already gave the present boxes to. Leif sees some present boxes and opens them all. He finds some items: two ugly Christmas sweaters, a jar of candies, a talisman, a remote control, a Game Boy, and braces. Lifty and Shifty take the ugly Christmas sweaters and remote control, Nutty takes the Game Boy and the jar of candies, and Leif takes the talisman and braces. Shifty turns the switch on the remote control. The talisman is pulled by it, so he laughs, but the remote control begins shaking and a satellite falls onto Nutty's house, crushing them all. Meanwhile at Tash's house, Tash is wearing his Santa Claus outfit and going to deliver gifts as well but gets caught by the police, Pinkie and Random. Pinkie scolds him for delivering wrong present boxes to other tree friends. Tash shakes his head and swears that he didn't do anything bad, but the police don't trust him and arrest him. Paws, who is crawling on the street, gets tired and sleeps. Random is driving the police car while Pinkie keeps an eye on Tash. While on the journey, Random is shocked when she sees that Paws is sleeping on the street. So, she drives away and manages to avoid her, but Coconut gets run over by the police car and Random and Pinkie crash into a tree. Tash luckliy survives from the accident. Tash gets out from the police car and spots Lucy, who is wandering around. He yells at her and says that she's making Christmas worse. She apologizes to him and gives him a present box before walking to Paws. Tash gets confused and opens the present box. He's surprised that he gets new boxing gloves, then he wears one of them and punches Screwball, sending him flying to the sky. Paws wakes up from her sleep and sees a present box that was given by Lucy. She opens it to reveal a pair of pink glasses with glitters and bunny stickers. She gets disgusted and throws them away but the pink glasses fly back to Paws, slicing her head apart from her body, ending the episode. Deaths * Poachy is mauled alive by puppies. * Squabbles is killed by a nuclear bomb. * Bushy is melted. * Dealer is shattered by a piggy bank. * Lifty, Shifty, Nutty and Leif are crushed by a satellite. * Coconut gets run over by the police car. * Pinkie and Random crash into a tree. * Screwball is killed by Tash. (confirmed) * Paws's head is sliced by a pair of pink glasses. Injuries *Paws is splashed and burned by a bucket of chemical liquid. Trivia * This is the first time Paws isn't seen wearing her glasses. * Dealer is the only character that didn't get any present boxes. * The science pranks book is actually a gift for Mix, however because the creator had problems with the roles, the science pranks book was given to Bushy instead. * Poachy, Bushy, Dealer, Lifty, Shifty and Nutty are in the "naughty" list, while Squabbles and Leif are in the "nice" list. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 87 episodes Category:Christmas Episodes